


Rent-A-Hugger

by KIRACHAIN



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRACHAIN/pseuds/KIRACHAIN
Summary: Purposely being a touch starved college student has limits Kurapika knows all too well, which include the chance of attaining human warmth and intimacy from the Professional Cuddler, Leorio Paradinight.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 25
Kudos: 86





	1. SHEEP

The walk home from the evening shift was long and wearisome. Kurapika trudged through the firm snow, his waiter vest suit –essential work attire for the fancy café– doing nothing to protect him from the cold downpour. He could have easily avoided the snowy ordeal if hailed a cab, his part-time work had even been paying him well these days allowing room to spend money frivolously. 

_What's the point of rushing to an empty house?_

In his mind, his thoughts acted as small candles, each holding their own small flickering flames but when he would eventually return home, he would toss them all into the fire pit of his mind and set his heart ablaze. The fact that this same heart had not once hardened from years of emotional pain and instead became even softer was almost absurd. He thought that already having experiencing loss would mean that he was prepared for any other losses he would have to encounter, be it what he earned, those he loved or even himself. He believed that having nothing and no one to call his own would leave him with no weaknesses. 

However, this was all just wishful thinking as being alone only opened up a portal for even more of his insecurities. 

His steps in the snow stalled. If he were to state the truth and nothing but the truth, no one would know if he were to never return home... not until his workplace would ring his apartment to ask whether he's decided to quit or if one of his professors rang to ask if he's decided to drop out of school.

He took a deep breath to calm his trembling heart. His pride would never allow him to cry in a place outside of his home. And so, he finally decided to continue the walk home through the cold night.

The winter breeze tousled his hair and pierced the unclothed parts of his body. His shoes sank through the snow with each stride he took, careful to not slip on patches of ice on the dark pavement. His foot stepped onto a sturdy surface... a surface too sturdy for the weather. He peered down at his feet and saw.... a book? 

He removed his foot and saw the printed stack of papers. 

**‘Rent-A-Hugger’**

_What?_

Kurapika's mind went blank as he eyed the thick stack of flyer's atrocious pink and yellow design. Large pink bubble font spelled, **'Book your very own one on one comfort time with professional cuddlers!'**. He could not help but scoff to himself. _What kind of broke college student is pulling this stunt off?_

He reached down to pick out a flyer from the stack he had accidentally trampled on. It was only then did he really see that the ‘professional cuddlers’ really did have a list of qualifications, credentials, years of work experience as well as customer feedback and fee rates. Despite the unsightly colour scheme, the service was really planned out too well for it to be prank.

_But wouldn’t that mean they would have to hug random strangers?_

Despite ridiculing the flyer, he began to think about being embraced in a hug. His heart began to beat faster at the thought of feeling another person's warmth.

_Can anyone apply for the service?_

He looked down at the flyer once again but in deep contemplation this time. He thought it would be better to take the flyer home and think about it some more, so he tucked the paper under his vest, as if he was concealing a dark secret, and rushed the journey back home.

Upon reaching home, he sat on his bedside and examined the flyer.

The instructions were:

  1. Visit the site www.rent-a-hugger.com
  2. Fill out the quick questionnaire
  3. Book an appointment



The directions were brief and concise, but the questionnaire alarmed him. He questioned whether it could be a scam to collect people’s information. But nonetheless, he typed the website address into his phone.

A website, almost as unsightly as the flyer, popped up immediately. Cartoon animals decorated the entire site ranging from cats, dogs, fish, snakes to bats. The questionnaire’s first question was also presented before him.

**_Q1. Why are you seeking Rent-A-Hugger services?_ ** **:)**

(inappropriate responses will result in permanent banning)

Kurapika stared at the question intently. He was really only doing this all on a whim… he did not have a proper reason to be doing this despite craving just a drop of human intimacy and warmth. A sickly feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he should leave the site and pretend he never even thought about–

An inbox suddenly appeared on screen, spooking him greatly.

** If you feel your response to question one is personal, feel free to skip it. We apologise for any discomfort brought about from the question ** **:(**

Kurapika’s dreary thoughts paused after he read the message. It was as if the website could tell how he felt from how long he took to answer the question. Weirdly enough he even began to feel comfort from the sad emoticon.

_This site really isn’t too bad._

**_Q2. Would you consider yourself to be touch starved?_ **

  * _YES_
  * _NO_



Kurapika had never selected on a YES option so fast in his life.

**_Q3. If you answered_ ** _YES **to question 2, please state the duration you have not felt physically comforted by someone?**_

  * Weeks
  * Months
  * A year
  * 2+ years



This question struck a chord in him. He pondered over the question before eventually selecting the last option.

**_Q4. What are your usual methods of attaining physical comfort?_ ** _(you can select more than one option)_

  * Family
  * Friends
  * Significant other
  * Inanimate objects (stuffed toys, body pillows etc.)
  * Other:______________



Kurapika hesitated to answer the question. He did not have any usual methods. When he was feeling sad and lonely, he would usually just curl himself up in bed and cry himself to sleep, almost every night. _Would that be a suitable answer though?_ He thought to himself before deciding to be truthful and type in his response.

**Q5. Please select any of the following options you have difficulties with.**

  * Falling asleep
  * Overthinking
  * Expressing yourself to others
  * Dealing with your emotions



Complete and utter shock was the only way to describe Kurapika after reading the question. He was forced to select all four options presented to him and after reaching the end of the questionnaire, he was directed to a loading screen until another inbox popped up.

**YOU HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED AS: SHEEP**

  * As a **SHEEP** , you will need to start off with smaller tasks before advancing to tasks of more physical intensity
  * **SHEEP** receive a discount of 60%
  * **SHEEP** are able to book up to 5 appointments per week



If this questionnaire were a test, it would be safe to say he undoubtedly failed it, resulting in more teacher supervision and summer school classes.

The website navigated him to where he could book an appointment. He had lectures to attend during weekdays and worked part-time at the café in the evenings, so weekends were his only free window.

He paid for the surprisingly inexpensive service, given the 60% discount, and claimed his receipt.

**YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY BOOKED YOUR APPOINTMENT:**

**CUDDLER:** Leorio Paradinight

 **DAY:** Saturday

 **TIME:** 8pm

 **LOCATION:** Patient’s Home


	2. HANDS

The slow-paced morning shift at the café finished in a heartbeat.

The monotonous afternoon grocery shopping trip was also completed in a heartbeat.

Even the usual lengthy evening walk home ended in a heartbeat.

Kurapika’s mind was clouded with thoughts of the thumping sound in his chest since the second he woke up. The beat that continuously played against his rib cage served as a reminder for what today held in encounter. _Leorio_ _Paradinight._ Every time he remembered the name, a weighted hand would strum the strings to his heart, causing it to thump even louder and rupture butterflies into the crevices of his belly.

To say he was agitated to be acting so shamelessly from just a name would be an understatement. He was reluctant to admit to himself that he actually really looked forward to the appointment all day. Even to the point of him acting absentmindedly and spilling hot coffee on his hands at the café and forgetting to purchase bread at the grocery store. However, he could not do anything to help it. His anxious ridden mind would not allow him a single break from thinking about the events that would take place in the evening.

His cheeks flushed a glowy peach. He had once again been too caught up in his thoughts to care about his surroundings. The hot, steamy atmosphere in the bathroom is what made his current events the least amount bearable and brought him back to reality. After the completing the questionnaire the other day, he had begun to rethink this daily life.

Like how he was at this very moment, stood in front of a closed shower head, steam enveloping his flushed skin and droplets of water clinging to his skin with endless warmth. Could his lengthy hot showers all just be one of the countless of methods his touch deprived body sought out for physical comfort?

Kurapika ruffled his wet hair with a towel, feeling a dull pain on his hands from his accident at the café. The _cuddler_ should be arriving soon. He made his way to his closet to dress into some ‘comfortable clothing’, as described by the website. He dressed in a knitted blue sweater, a pair of shorts and checked the time for the hundredth time that day.

7:58pm

Kurapika looked at the time in shock and horror. In two minutes, the man he had spent the past two days constantly thinking about would show up to his front door. In two minutes, he would have to be in the company of a stranger for the next two hours or so. In two minutes, Kurapika wo–

A heavy knock at the front door sounded across the apartment.

_WHY IS HE TWO MINUTES EARLY?!!?_

Kurapika’s mind was in utter shambles. He needed those two minutes to collect himself together and not make a complete fool of himself. He panicked at his front door, regretting everything he had done that led to his current situation. However, being one to never want to waste another person’s time, he reached for the door handle and opened it.

As soon as Kurapika eyes met with the stranger at his front door, he was forced to look down by an indescribable force. The man in front of him had a strong air of matureness and firmness to him. He was tall, with broad shoulders and owned a well-defined jaw.

“Hello. I’m Leorio and I’ll be your comforter for the rest of your training course.” The man had a smooth, calming voice that greatly pleased his ears. Kurapika was forced to look back up when an outreached hand appeared in front of him.

“Mhm.” Kurapika could only force out a short hum in agreement to the man and stretched out a sweaty palm to him. The man caught Kurapika’s hand into both of his and held onto them gently. Kurapika’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden intimate act.

“Your hand is hurt,” The man said sorrowfully, as if it was really him who was feeling Kurapika’s pain. The man reached for Kurapika’s other hand and glanced at it carefully, sighing quietly. “I’ll treat your hands.” He guided Kurapika to the table in the kitchen as if the small apartment was his own home and asked him to take a seat while be unbuckled the straps on his briefcase. He kneeled by Kurapika’s legs on the floor and pulled his hands close into his chest. He pulled out a small cotton pad and a bottle of ointment from the case. It was only then did Kurapika realise he only had one chair at the table and that the man was forced to kneel on his floor.

“Y-You don’t have to!” Kurapika fumbled with his words. The man paid no mind to his plea and treated his hands with great care, being extra careful to not caressed his hands too hard as he treated them.

“They must have been hurting all day,” He warmly replied and Kurapika looked down to his lap in defeat. He thought that the man probably disliked him by now. He probably appeared to be rude and standoffish to him when he did not introduce himself, but the truth was… the stranger greatly intimidated him. The cold ointment he applied to his fingers felt heavenly on his minor burns and he truly felt thankful for the man’s care, but he could not overlook the fact that the man he called over was aiding him for something he did not need to do.

“I’m sorry you have to do this.” Kurapika muttered, his feelings of shame growing by the second.

“You don’t need to feel sorry at all. I actually really enjoy treating people. I’m even studying as a medical student right now.” The man gleefully chimed while continuing his skilful work. “If you don’t mind, how did you get these burns?”

“I accidentally spi–” Kurapika words came to a crashing halt when he remembered just why he had acted so absentmindedly throughout the day. What if he asked him why he was distracted to point of completely missing a customer’s cup and spilling coffee directly onto his hands?

“You don’t have to share if you don’t want to, _Kurapika_.” Heat instantly rose to his cheeks after hearing his own name being spoken by the man.

_Why did he say my name like that?_

_How does he know my name if I didn’t introduce myself?_

_Did he look at my details on the website?_

_Wait… does that mean he looked at my responses in the questionnaire?_

_Does he know I cry myself to sleep at night?_

A strong sickly feeling crash landed into the pit of his stomach. Thoughts of the man in front of him reading the secrets he kept hidden from the world made him feel indescribably sad. He questioned why he had even signed up for something so confrontational? It was completely out of character and his comfort zone. Why on earth would he share something so personal to a stranger?

“Are you alright, Kurapika?” Long, masculine fingers swept the golden curtain of hair concealing his face behind his ears and touched affectionately at his cheek. 

His warm hands seemed to ignite Kurapika’s cold body on fire and tear apart the frostbite that accumulated across the years. The feeling was alien-like… it was so greatly unfamiliar to his entire being to the point of his body trembling with havoc. Even the man’s tender expression towards him was strange and mysterious to him.

Nothing is scarier than the unknown.

Kurapika’s body trembled even harder from the warmth embracing his cheek until he could take it no more. He stood up from his chair abruptly, almost knocking the man from his kneeling position, and ran to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind himself and trembled heavily. So much that his knees could not bare his weight and sent him crashing to the floor.

“Kurapika! Are you hurt?” The loud and authoritative voice echoed through his ears from behind the door and finally… they fell. The tears his trembling body so desperately tried to hold in were finally spilled. The same cheek that was earlier held with such an immense supply of warmth was rained down upon by an endless stream of tears.

The door crept open and the man slipped in through the small passage available. Kurapika kept his gaze turned away from the man as he cried silently. At this moment, there was nothing he wanted to do more than apologise to the tall man staggering over him. He wanted to apologise for every single second he had to spend with him today. He wanted to find an excuse for why his body was reacting this way, but his mind could not come up with a single excuse and words would not leave his mouth.

Leorio kneeled to the ground for the second time that day and glanced over the youth’s shaken state. “Your hands…” He reached for his hands and held them into his. Sure enough, Kurapika did nothing to reject the motion and Leorio’s eyes crinkled with a serene smile. “You’re alright with me touching your hands…”

His words were structured like both a statement and question. Kurapika answered with how he saw fit. 

“Y-Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst as promised. Also, thank you so much for the lovely comments, they really do motivate me! I'll try uploading every 2 to 3 days ❤ (sorry for typos it's 3am 🏃🏾♀️)


	3. Glitch

Kurapika woke up alone the next morning.

He found himself tucked into bed, with double-layered blankets covering him from neck to toe. He recollected his thoughts from the previous night and lowered his eyes in shame after recalling his actions.

Last night, he cried for hours on end and Leorio never once let go of his trembling hand. The man spoke in a low gentle tone, voicing sweet words of affirmation, and caressed his injured hands while he wept on the floor. He remembered just how exhausted his body felt from his endless tears and recalled being embraced by a warm pair of arms that carried him to his bed. Even the man’s scent was comforting at that moment. The woody cologne filled Kurapika’s senses when the man held him close to his shoulder. His hold gave his mind and body a sense of relief he did not want to lose any time soon. And so, with half-lidded eyes, he tried his best to hold back tightly onto the man but quickly found himself succumbing to his sleep. 

An empty feeling resided in Kurapika’s chest after finding himself in an empty apartment.

He tried to shake off the feeling, pulling the covers off his body and getting up to begin his day. He searched for his phone to check just how long his breakdown had left him knocked out but suddenly halted in his actions. A small yellow square caught his attention. Kurapika stared at it confusedly, unable to remember when he had plastered a sticky note with messy black inked handwriting onto his phone. He picked up the note and read through its contents, a dark blush immediately setting across his cheeks.

____________________________________

_‘Good Morning, Kurapika!_

_I hope you slept well! I had to leave early so_

_I apologise for the loss of morning_

_cuddles :( I’m really happy to be your cuddler_

_and hope we can continue to work with each_

_other throughout your journey of adapting_

_to physical comfort!’_

______________________________________

Kurapika tried his best to maintain his composure. However, that proved to be too difficult.

He threw his hands onto his face, burying his head into his pillow, and let a muffled scream of embarrassment echo around the room. _Why on earth am I be reacting so greatly from a tiny sticky note,_ he thought to himself, trying his best to stop his heart from going into failure from all the strange emotions the note dragged it through.

He thought about his ‘loss of morning cuddles’, unaware that a small frown had settled onto his face from the thought of being robbed of such an experience. He read the contents of the note again, being one to always overanalyse even the littlest of things. Kurapika’s eyes suddenly widened in shock. He quickly turned around to view his surroundings, a concerning thought forming in his mind. _Leorio directly stated that he left ‘early’ and that there was a loss of ‘morning’ cuddles._ Kurapika felt his heartbeat quickening as he scanned the entirety of his room. _So… that must mean he stayed the night here_. Questions on where the man could have slept began to fill his mind but there was no indication of where the man could have possibly slept.

Kurapika’s scan around the room suddenly stopped, another great surge of realisation setting in.

“DID HE SLEEP BESIDE ME?!” He shrieked, turning around haphazardly to view his bed and almost falling to the ground. He looked at his bed and felt his heart beating faster. _Could he have slept right beside me?_ Kurapika owned a double-sized bed and large thick blankets. There was certainly enough room for another person to share the bed with him, even enough room for the two of them to not come into physical contact. However, thoughts of the man embracing him securely in his arms as he slept throughout the night continuously filled Kurapika’s mind.

His heart had been dragged through turmoil ever since the man came into his life. He tried his best to calm his mind and settle his thoughts, hurrying out of his bedroom to get a glass of water from the kitchen. However, while leaving his bedroom, an out of place pillow and blanket caught his attention.

The items were neatly placed on the couch, but nevertheless, they did not belong there.

A simple, “Oh,” of realisation left his lips, his world turning upside down with its exhale.

Kurapika knew that he was acting foolish. He knew full well how stupid he probably looked to be getting excited over something that never even happened. And most of all, he knew that what he was feeling at that moment could not be justified. However, it did nothing to prevent the tears in his eyes from welling up. Realisation had settled in more quickly than he had anticipated.

He could not describe the sad feeling he felt from knowing that the man had actually slept on the couch. And as always, his mind raced to a conclusion as to why the man felt the need to sleep away from him. He wondered if Leorio grew tired of him… that maybe Leorio had longed for a break from him since the second he began crying. A break which the couch in the living room provided.

A familiar wetness ran down his cheeks. He felt pathetic.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He let the tears flow down his face, not bothering to wipe them away or cower his body in embarrassment as he did in front of Leorio. He believed that his actions towards the man were despicable and that he still greatly owed the man an apology for how uncomfortable he must have made him feel. Leorio's job was clearly stated to be for providing physical comfort and that inappropriate behaviour towards a cuddler would result in permanent expulsion from the service. However, Kurapika rejected all his advances at initiating physical touch and only allowed him to hold onto his hands. He got in the way of his duties and instead he made him treat his injuries, watch him cry depressingly at a distance, and tuck him into bed.

 _What’s more inappropriate than that?_ A few more tears rolled down his cheeks and after a few minutes, Kurapika could not bear to keep it in any longer. The tears streamed down his face heavily. _He probably hates me now._ The thought alone felt like a vicious serpent had punctured his heart, causing even more tears to escape his eyes.

He knew he would never have the courage to meet Leorio’s eyes ever again and decided that it would be for the best if he just stopped bothering him already. 

He walked back towards his bedroom and picked up his phone, abandoning the yellow paper that filled him with an enormous amount of glee just moments ago.

He cancelled his subscription to the Rent-A-Hugger services that morning.

**Are you sure you want to cancel your subscription?**

**[** CONTINUE **] [** CANCEL **]**

Kurapika gazed at the inbox on his screen sadly, letting out a small sigh. This would be the end… this should have been the end.

**THIS ACTION CANNOT BE DONE**

Kurapika looked at the screen that had suddenly turned red in surprise. He read the text that appeared on the red screen in confusion, trying to return back to the cancellation page when suddenly, his phone began to buzz. Glitches appeared on his screen, spreading across it in a webbed structure until the screen completely blackened. The phone would not turn on for the remainder of that day.

He tried his best to continue with his day but could not get his mind off the last thing he saw on his flashing screen.

_What on Earth is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month delay 

**Author's Note:**

> ayooo first time posting on ao3 😳


End file.
